barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barneyallday's wishes/@comment-25091102-20140830143223
Hi BarneyIn2014 can you do upload Included Twice is Nice!, Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day!, audio in Twice is Nice!, and I Can Be a Firefighter! these are 1995 Season 3 episodes, Included Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!, Clip from A Picture of Health, audio in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!, and If The Shoe Fits..., Included Brushing Up on Teeth, Clip from Splish! Splash!, audio in Brushing Up on Teeth these are Season 6 episodes, Included Red, Blue and Circle Too!, Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose!, audio in Red, Blue and Circle Too!, and Barney's Adventure Bus, Included Oh, What a Day!, Clip from A Welcome Home, audio in Oh, What a Day!, and Red, Yellow and Blue!, Included Barney's Adventure Bus, Clip from You Are Special, audio in Barney's Adventure Bus, and Grownups for a Day!, Included Barney's Animals ABC's, Clip from All Aboard!, audio Barney's Animals ABC's, and Who's Who on the Choo Choo?, Included Barney in Outer Space, Clip from Barney's Good Day, Good Night, audio in Barney in Outer Space, and A New Friend, Included Bunches of Boxes, Clip from This Way In! This Way Out!, audio in Bunches of Boxes, and Stop Go! these are 2002 Season 7 episode, Included Barney's Beach Party, Clip from Tea-riffic Manners, audio in Barney's Beach Party, and The Queen of Make-Believe!, Included Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Clip from Stick with Imagination!, audio in Stop, Look and Be Safe!, and Falling for Autumn these are 1993 Season 2 episode, Included It's Showtime!, Clip from Sweet as Honey!, audio in It's Showtime!, and Home, Safe, Home!, Included Falling for Autumn!, Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!, audio in Falling for Autumn!, Barney's Fun & Games, and Days of the Diesels, Included Grownups for a Day!, Clip from Going Places!, audio in Grownups for a Day!, and Ship, Ahoy!, Included Barney's Sense-Sational Day!, Clip from Hats Off To BJ!, audio in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, A Picture of Friendship, and Circle of Friends, Included A Picture of Friendship, Clip from First Things First!, audio in A Picture of Friendship, and Easy, Breezy Day!, Included Easy, Breezy Day!, Clip from May I Help You?, audio in Easy, Breezy Day!, and Four Season Day! (episode), Included Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Clip from Five Kinds of Fun!, audio in Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, and On the Move, Included Having Tens of Fun!, Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, audio in Having Tens of Fun!, and Going Places!, Included Let's Play Exercise!, Clip from Room for Everyone, audio in Let's Play Exercise!, and Red, Blue and Circle Too!, Included Are We There Yet?, Clip from It's Tradition!, audio in Are We There Yet?, and Barney's Animals ABC's, Included A New Friend, Clip from You Can Do It! (episode), audio in A New Friend, and This Way In! This Way Out! these are 2002 Season 7 episode, Included Once Upon a Time (video), Clip from You Can Be Anything, audio in Once Upon a Time (video), and Let's Help Mother Goose!, Included Splish! Splash!, Clip from That's Makes Me Mad!, audio in Splish! Splash!, and We've Got Rhythm, Included A Welcome Home, Clip from Oh, What a Day!, audio in A Welcome Home, Barney Safety, and Grandparents are Grand! (1993 version), Included BJ's Snack Attack, Clip from Stop! Go!, audio from BJ's Snack Attack, and It's Time for Counting, Included Home, Safe, Home!, Clip from A Little Big Day!, audio in Home, Safe, Home!, and Oh Brother She My Sister..., Included My Friends The Doctor and the Dentist, Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere!, audio in My Friends The Doctor and the Dentist, and Hats Off To BJ!, Included Spring Into Fun!, Clip from A-Counting We Will Go!, audio in Spring Into Fun! these are 2002 Season 7 episode, Included Seven Days a Week, Clip from Excellent Exercise, audio in Seven Days a Week, and Once Upon a Fairy Tales, Included This Way in! This Way Out!, Clip from Bunches of Boxes, audio in This Way In! This Way Out!, and Day & Night!, Included It's Hot! It's Cold!, Clip from Round and Round We Go!, audio in It's Hot! It's Cold!, and Barney's Best Manners (2003 version), Included Playing Music Video with Friends!, Clip from Who's Who at the Zoo?, audio in Playing Music Video with Friends, Red, Blue and Circle Too!, and A Camping We Will Go! (episode), Included A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode), Clip from Dance with Me, audio in A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode), and A World of Friends these are Season 8 episode can you please on BarneyIn2014 on YouTube Channel.